


Cinnamon Caramel

by orpheous87



Series: The Ides of Drarry 2020 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Coffee, Humor, M/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Draco wants Harry to look into a crime for him, but all is not as it seems.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Ides of Drarry 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676821
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest





	Cinnamon Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Rei382 for betaing ❤️

“I wish to report a crime.”

“What? What kind of crime?” 

“Someone has _stolen_ my coffee.” 

“Stolen… your– wait, what?” 

“You heard me, Potter. Someone has stolen my coffee!” 

“Draco, seriously, I–” 

“Is it not your job to look into crimes?” 

“ _Actual_ crimes, yes!” 

“This _is_ an actual crime! It’s theft!” 

“Draco–” 

“I don’t think you’re taking this–taking _me_ –seriously enough.” 

“I cannot look into this. Robards would have my head. I have a mountain of paperwork to complete.”

“All of that can wait, this is important.” 

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why? Why is this so important? Can’t you just go and get another cup of coffee?” 

“No, I bloody can’t!” Draco exclaimed, giving Harry a look as though he’d suggested drinking stewed bubotuber pus. “Do you have _any idea_ how expensive that coffee was? It was a triple shot cinnamon caramel macchiato topped with whipped cream!” 

Harry managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “You might as well just eat a bag of sugar,” he muttered. “Fancy coffee is still just a coffee, Draco. I can’t go looking for someone who _might_ have taken your cup. How would I even know what it looked like? They’ve probably drank it already!” 

“They put _names_ on the cups now, Potter,” Draco replied witheringly. 

Harry heaved a sigh and stood up. He took out a small notebook and a pencil. “Alright,” he said. “Can you describe the cup and the drink to me?” 

“It’s about time,” Draco huffed, folding his arms across his chest. “Well, like I said, it was a triple shot cinnamon caramel macchiato topped with whipped cream. The cup was one of those off-white ones from the coffee shop on the corner and it had a red cardboard sleeve–even though I wanted blue–and a black lid.”

Harry made a show of writing down everything that Draco said. Then he flipped the notebook shut and looked Draco in the eye. “I’ll look into it,” he said. “I’ll come straight to your office if I find anything.” 

“Thank you,” Draco said, giving him a small, pleased smile. “I’ll see you later.” 

Harry nodded, watching as Draco left the room with a little skip in his step. Then he shook his head and headed out himself. 

Half an hour later, Harry knocked on the door to Draco’s office, which was slightly ajar. 

“Come in,” Draco called, slightly distractedly. 

As Harry entered the office, Draco continued poring over the papers in front of him. Harry approached the desk and set a coffee cup down on it without saying a word. 

Draco’s head snapped up. “You found my stolen coffee?”

Harry shook his head. “No,” he said. “I bought you a new one–look, it has a blue sleeve–because even though all you do is bring me trouble, I love you and I wanted you to have your triple shot cinnamon caramel macchiato topped with whipped cream.” 

Draco looked down at the cup and then back up at Harry before a smile broke slowly across his face. “You hate that I drink these fancy coffees,” he said. 

“Yes, I think they’re a waste of your money,” Harry said. “Not to mention _mine_ , but they make you happy. So here you go.” 

Draco stood up and leant over, pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips. “Thank you. I love you too.”


End file.
